La primera despedida
by Eledhwen Moonlight Spell
Summary: Y ella se quedaría allí, mientras él pensaba en sus ojos de fuego todo el camino. Tenía que decírselo esa misma tarde. De hecho, tenía que hacerlo en ese mismo momento. REEDITADO. DHm


¡Saludos, no crean que esto significa que estoy abandonando mis demás, fics. Es solo que tenía inspiración para una historia corta de un solo capítulo, y además estaba un poco triste.

Como quiera, quise leer un fic angst que me hiciera casi llorar, pero me encontré con que ninguno me convencía en inglés, y en español hay tan pocos... así que si no hay, haz, ese es mi lema. Y como no hay mucha variedad de angst Draco/Hermione, les he traído esta historia. Que la disfruten, gracias de antemano, y no olviden dejar un review¿sí?

**Disclaimer: **Desgraciadamente, los personajes no son míos. Solo me dedico a jugar con ellos y con el curso original de su relación en los libros de JK Rowling.

**Nota de la autora (1): **Esto sucede hipotéticamente en un día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad del sexto año, con la guerra ya sucediendo, pero como siempre en los terrenos mágicos del colegio, sin tocar ni afectar más que psicológicamente a los personajes.

**Dedicado a: White Ti99er.** Por leer mis fics y darme una oportunidad. ¡Gracias! Por apoyarme siempre y porque te debía un fic desde hace mucho. Perdón. Al resto, no se preocupen, tengo muchísimas ideas para próximas historias que dedicaré. Solo que esta era una promesa vieja que tenía que cumplir ya.

**Previo al sexto libro de la saga**

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**La primera despedida**

Draco llegó tarde a casa esa noche. Su madre debía estar esperándolo desde hacía largo rato. Su padre, por suerte, estaba en la guerra todavía. Solo podía imaginarse su reacción al regresar y encontrarlo tan cambiado; era increíble lo mucho que puede influir en alguien una persona, lo quiera o no. Se sacudió el cabello de la frente empapada en sudor. La culpa lo invadía, y sin embargo al recordarlo se sentía tan feliz... Agitó una mano, alejando el pensamiento.

Miró por la ventana de la sala. La nieve se veía definitivamente más hermosa desde dentro de la mansión, que afuera, mientras azotaba contra su rostro, le congelaba el corazón y deseaba morir enterrado en ella. Bueno, eso había pensado hasta que vio caer los copos de nieve sobre su cabello castaño y quedarse suspendidos en sus rizos. Entonces sí había querido enterrarse y desaparecer. De todos modos ella nunca lo había mirado a los ojos, y no lo haría como él esperaba. Pero de nuevo, eso había pensado solo hasta el día en que realmente sucedió.

Quizá debiera dejar a su madre esperando un rato más, solo para deleitarse con los recuerdos, que eran lo único que lo mantenían vivo ahora...

Todo era un simple juego, y él los observaba con cierta envidia desde su asiento en la banca helada del patio. La última nevada antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. La última tarde en el colegio con el resto de los alumnos, y a pesar de ver el lugar atestado de gente, solo la veía a ella. Y él estaba solo. Así de simple. Solo.

Cerró sus manos en un par de puños dentro de los guantes de piel negra. No era suficiente. Seguía estando congelado. Y sin embargo allí estaba ella, hermosa, como siempre, con el cabello despeinado de tanto correr y lanzarse bolas de nieve, y sus mejillas sonrosadas contrastando con su blanca piel. ¿Era un ángel o se estaba volviendo loco? Ambas parecían ser correctas.

Su risa le provocaba escalofríos y al mismo tiempo era música. Ya no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Si tan solo pudiera dejar de ser frío un momento, para demostrarle cuánto le importaba. Pero seguramente ella lo mandaría al diablo.

La tarde pasó, y él seguía pretendiendo que leía allí afuera, cuando en verdad nunca había dado vuelta a la página, por mirarla a ella de reojo. Los otros dos eran estúpidos, y no lo notaron. Ella... esperaba que tampoco. Y seguían y seguían, huellas tras otras y sobre las mismas, mientras corrían lanzándose bolas de agua congelada, como su corazón, que se derretía en su rostro, como sus lágrimas. El juego había variado, y ahora se escondían, aprovechando que todos los demás se habían ido, y se movían constantemente de lugar, cada vez más alejados del castillo. Draco observó en silencio, cada paso, cada sonrisa que nunca estaba dirigida a él.

¿Cómo era posible que tardaran tanto en encontrarla, cuando él sabía perfectamente cada rincón que escogía para desaparecer¿Acaso ellos la conocían más que él, que la había observado desde siempre, en silencio, y memorizaba cada una de sus palabras?

No. Ellos eran solo amigos superficiales, que nunca se interesaron por mirarla mientras se escapaba de la torre de su casa, para llorar calladamente junto al barandal de las escaleras que llevaban al aula de McGonagall. Si tan solo pudiera decírselo, cuánto la admiraba y cuánto le maravillaba cada cosa que hacía, cada cosa que decía...

Y en esos momentos Draco Malfoy volvía a ser el mismo, frío con todos, pero más con ella. Desafiante, temerario y al mismo tiempo la persona más cobarde del colegio, porque no se atrevía a hacer lo único en lo que pensaba día y noche.

¡Porque sería estúpido!

¿Cómo decirle a aquella que le odiaba, cuánto la amaba de verdad? Ni siquiera lo escucharía.

Volvía a la misma conclusión: Luego de burlarse de él, lo mandaría por donde había venido, y gritaría a los cuatro vientos que Malfoy tenía un corazón y que había caído precisamente ante una Sangre Sucia.

Tragó saliva e intentó no pensar en ello, pero no pudo. El nudo que tenía en la garganta solo se hizo más grande, y su rodilla comenzó a temblar. A la mañana siguiente partiría de nuevo a la mansión Malfoy antes que despuntara el alba. Y ella se quedaría allí, mientras él pensaba en sus ojos de fuego todo el camino. Tenía que decírselo esa misma tarde. De hecho, tenía que hacerlo en ese mismo momento.

Los jugadores ya se habían alejado en dirección a la vieja capilla; era un lugar perfecto para esconderse.

Cerró su libro, y, guardándolo en el bolsillo del abrigo, se levantó para seguirlos. Sus huellas estaban todavía frescas, y sería muy fácil rastrear el aroma a rosas del cabello castaño de aquel ángel. Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte mientras se daba cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero era el momento perfecto, antes que él se fuera por dos semanas, y ella tendría el tiempo suficiente para burlarse de él sin tener que hacerlo en su cara.

—¡Listos o no, allá voy!—gritó el pelirrojo al tiempo que se separaba bruscamente del árbol. Harry estaba escondido detrás de una columna dentro de la capilla. Y Hermione había escogido la parte trasera exterior del lugar como escondite.

Draco la había encontrado primero, y ella aún no se daba cuenta.

Los pies protegidos por un par de botas de piel café se le hundían en la nieve mientras se apoyaba contra el tronco de un grueso árbol. A cada momento se echaba atrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello rizado que no la dejaba en paz, y respiraba lo menos posible para que el sonido agitado no atrajera a Ron, y el vaho no la delatara.

Harry estaba muy bien escondido, y la capilla tenía muchos escondrijos; Hermione tenía un lugar aún mejor, en un rincón de piedra al aire libre, y por eso la búsqueda esta vez tardaría mucho más. El terreno crecía y también las posibilidades. El corazón de Draco latía aún con más fuerza.

Respiró profundamente antes de hablar. Desde donde estaba era tan fácil darse la media vuelta y volver al castillo. La espalda de Hermione no le servía de mucho, y de todos modos nunca sabría que estaba allí. A menos que hiciera ruido. Sí, eso sería mejor que hablar.

Intencionalmente, movió el pie e hizo crujir una rama. Sobresaltada, Hermione se dio la vuelta, apoyando la espalda contra el árbol; tenía una sonrisa hermosa que pronto se borró.

—Malfoy. ¿Qué quieres? Vas a arruinar el juego. Voy a ganar.

—De todas maneras siempre ganas, Granger.

Bajó silenciosamente las escaleras de piedra cubiertas de nieve y se le acercó.

—¡Qué te vayas¡No voy a perder por tu culpa!

El tono de su voz era de enojo. Sin embargo, había comenzado a temblar. Y no era frío.

—Solo quería decirte algo. Será rápido.

—Mira, no estoy de humor para tus insultos.

—¡No son insultos, Hermione!

_Hermione... _Ahogó un grito de sorpresa. La había llamado Hermione, en vez de atacarla con nuevos apodos o groserías. Ella no lo podía creer.

—¿Q-qué es lo que quieres?

Ahora Draco estaba solo a dos pasos de ella.

—Hablar contigo.

—Lo que sea que vayas a decir, hazlo rápido, y vete de aquí inmediatamente después.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se acercó aún más. Estiró su mano derecha para acariciar su mejilla.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—se detuvo; Hermione arqueó una ceja, insensible— Soy una Sangre Sucia¿recuerdas?

—Granger, cállate y déjame¿quieres?

—¡Tú empezaste...!

—Que te callaras—sonaba como si le doliera—, es todo lo que te pedí.

Guardó silencio. Justo antes de tocar su piel, se detuvo y retiró la mano.

—Malfoy, no es que me interese, pero ¿qué te pasa¿Estás bien?—seguía sonando insensible.

Draco se quitó el guante y sonrió débilmente. ¡Él¡Sonreír!

—Estoy perfectamente, Granger. Te pedí que te quedaras callada.

El primer roce fue como dar con el Cielo. Las yemas de sus dedos fríos se sentían como vivos de nuevo al tocar la mejilla sonrosada de Hermione. Esperaba de un momento a otro que ella le diera una bofetada, pero nada pasó. Peor para él, ahora tendría que seguir adelante.

Sin dar aviso de nada, se inclinó sobre ella besó su frente. Fue un beso rápido, pero un beso de cualquier forma. Hermione se sonrojó aún más, y se veía tan hermosa...

—Malfoy—titubeó—, soy una Sangre Sucia.

—¿Y a quién diablos le importa?

Volvió a inclinarse sobre ella y esta vez tropezó "accidentalmente" con sus labios. La Tierra se podía haber acabado en aquel mismo momento; no le importaba. La respiración torpe de Hermione le señaló que nunca se hubiera esperado aquello. En cambio él respiraba pausada y tranquilamente, como si siempre supiera cómo hacer aquellas cosas. Qué mentira. Si se viera como válido aprender de los sueños, entonces era un experto. De alguna manera sintió que todo estaba predestinado. Que aquello debía suceder así, y que nada ganaba con tratar de hacer de ello un momento perfecto. Ya era perfecto.

Ella le había devuelto el beso, así que él no tuvo ninguna prisa por separarse. De hecho se hubiera podido quedar así siempre, si no tuviera que haber un final para todo.

Sus labios eran de seda e igual de tibios que su mejilla. Estaba viva, no como él, que parecía un fantasma rondando la Tierra. Hermione le había devuelto la vida y el brillo a los ojos. Ya podía respirar de nuevo. Y, después de ese beso, podría reír también.

En un impulso desesperado de curiosidad, se permitió abrir los ojos una mínima fracción de segundo. Lo suficiente para grabar para siempre la imagen de aquella niña que le había quitado la razón. Qué sorpresa, ella también lo besaba con los ojos cerrados. ¿Querría decir aquello que después de todo no lo odiaba? Si para poder corresponderle de esa manera había dejado las actuaciones de lado, entonces existía la más mínima posibilidad de que le quisiera.

¿Le quería¿Por qué, si no, lo besaba?

Se separó de ella con dolor, aún queriendo más, y abrió los ojos lentamente.

—Hermione¿qué te pasa?

Lloraba.

—Por favor, dime¿qué te pasa¿Estás bien?

Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza y sollozó contra su hombro en silencio.

—Debo odiarte...—decía en un murmullo ahogado por las lágrimas— Debo odiarte y no puedo hacerlo... No quiero...

Draco acarició los cabellos castaños y aspiró su perfume. Hermione Granger había llorado muchas veces desde que la conoció; nunca pensó que algún día lloraría por él.

—Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo. Yo tampoco te odio, y debería.

—No, no está bien, debes odiarme también.

—No puedo.

—Yo tampoco.—y siguió sollozando.

Menuda situación en la que se encontraba ahora. Esperaba que Hermione lo abofeteara, lo pateara, lo bateara, o le hiciera sufrir en cualquier otra forma excepto en aquella. Siguió desenredando sus rizos con la mano que aún estaba enguantada.

—No pasa nada. No te preocupes. Ellos no tienen que saber nada.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Yo no diré nada si tú no dices.

Y asintió con la cabeza, pues su llanto no la dejaba hablar casi.

Draco tomó entonces su rostro entre las manos y la obligó a que lo mirara. Sonrió de nuevo. Una sonrisa de verdad; imagínense.

—¿Eso era todo lo que querías decirme?—preguntó ella antes de morderse el labio.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y ella sonrió. De nuevo el mundo se le vino encima a Draco.

—¿Me prometes que es un secreto?

Volvió a asentir.

—Tengo... tengo que irme ahora—dijo él. La sonrisa de Hermione desapareció inmediatamente.

—¿A-a dónde?

—Aún tengo que preparar las maletas. Mañana vuelvo a casa para las vacaciones.

—Pero...

—Sí, sé que te quedarás aquí. Lamento que todo esto haya sido tan rápido, solo quería que lo supieras. De hecho esperaba que me rechazaras.

Ella casi se rió.

—¡Rechazarte¡Tendría que estar loca para rechazarte!

—No—respondió Draco con amargura—, de hecho tienes que estar loca para aceptarme.

Entonces Hermione recordó con tristeza que un Sangre Limpia no puede estar con una Sangre Sucia. Ni siquiera pensar en un Malfoy y una Granger.

—Es... porque no soy suficiente¿verdad?

—No—dijo él con una sonrisa llena de ternura mientras acariciaba los labios de Hermione con el pulgar—. No, no es eso. Esas son puras tonterías que inventaron las viejas brujas para asustar a los niños cuando no se quieren dormir. Tú no puedes ser una Sangre Sucia.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Eres un ángel. Ni siquiera un Sangre Limpia puede aspirar a estar con un ángel. En esa situación, soy yo el que tiene que preocuparse, no tú.

Hermione se sonrojó y sonrió. Sus lágrimas comenzaban a secarse.

—Y ahora que te vas... ¿qué haré?

—Guardar el secreto.

—¿Así nada más? Vienes aquí a decirme todo esto¿y luego te vas¿Acaso crees que soy como todas aquellas niñas que pueden esperar tontamente toda una vida si les dan un poco de esperanza?

—No—aceptó él—. No te estoy pidiendo que me esperes. Si cuando yo regrese esto ya no significa nada para ti, no te molestaré y seguiré como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Podrías hacer eso¿Pretender que nada pasó?

—No. Pero sé que te molestaría si no lo hiciera. Así que, por ti, lo intentaría.

Escucharon voces del otro lado de la pared de la capilla. Ron había encontrado a Harry y ahora ambos buscaban a Hermione.

—Ya debo irme.

—¡No! Por favor, quédate un minuto más.

—Ellos nos van a encontrar. Sería fatal para los dos.

Volvió a besar a Hermione y luego besó su frente, sus ojos y nuevamente su boca. Ya era tarde.

—No te vayas.—sollozó la castaña.

—Voy a volver.

—No te vayas.—y se aferró a su abrigo.

—Hermione—tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos—, voy a volver, y tú necesitas tiempo para acostumbrarte a esto. Voy a volver, de verdad.

Caminó hacia atrás para regresar por donde había venido. El sol ya no se veía. El cielo, coloreado de violeta oscuro, y sus innumerables astros, habían sido los testigos silenciosos de aquella confesión y aquella pronta despedida.

—Adiós...—murmuró al tiempo que se separaba de ella y soltaba su mano. Desapareció detrás del muro en el que se había escondido. Y esperó allí, callado, a que ellos la encontraran, para saber que ya no estaba sola. Después se iría.

Hermione se dejó caer en el suelo y lloró sobre sus rodillas, aferrando entre sus manos el guante que había logrado tomar, sin que él pareciera darse cuenta, antes que se fuera.

Así la encontró Harry al asomarse por la esquina de la capilla.

—¡Hermione!—exclamó, y corrió hacia ella. La envolvió en un abrazo cálido y le hablaba al oído.

—¿Qué te pasó, Hermione?—sin embargo, ella no le respondía—¿Hermione? Dinos qué te sucedió. ¿Por qué estás así?

Ron llegó dos segundos después de él e imitó a su amigo.

—Hermione...—la llamaban, pero ella no respondía.

—Hermione, por favor—suplicó Ron—. Solo te hemos dejado sola un momento y mira cómo estás. ¿Qué te ha sucedido¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Hermione se aferraba con más fuerza al guante, apretándolo contra su pecho.

—Se fue...—alcanzó a decir entre sollozos.

—¿Quién se fue?

Pero ella no respondió.

Y ellos vieron entonces el objeto al que con tanto cariño se aferraba. El guante de piel negra, brillante, de una mano mucho más grande que la de Hermione. Y nunca sabrían de quién era.

En el otro lado de la muralla que separaba la escena de su silencioso espectador, Draco se había levantado y caminaba sin hacer ruido hacia el castillo, apesadumbrado; con un temor enorme dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Miedo de regresar y que ella se hubiera olvidado, que se hubiera mofado y le odiara más que antes.

Las nubes se juntaron en el cielo y la noche se tornó más fría. Cuando llegó a su habitación en la torre de Slytherin, se desplomó en la cama sin ganas de preparar ninguna maleta. No quería irse, pero debía hacerlo. Así que se levantó, y comenzó a sacar su ropa del armario.

Veinticuatro horas después, se encontraba en la sala de su casa, viendo hacia la ventana, dejando morir los copos de nieve de sus demás memorias para fijarse solo en aquella. Del otro lado de la habitación, se abrió una puerta, y por el resquicio se filtró un rayo de luz de vela.

—Draco¿cuánto tiempo esperabas pasarte allí antes de venir a saludarme?

Draco viró su cabeza y sin prestarle mucha atención, respondió en su tono frío habitual.

—Disculpa, madre. Me quedé pensando en otras cosas.

—¿Cómo qué?— Pero claro que no iba a responder.

_Como que ayer, madre, mientras tú contabas las horas para mi llegada, yo recibí mi primer beso de una Sangre Sucia._

—Nada.—y sonrió.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Bien, un poco triste, pero tenía que sacarlo (se limpia las lágrimas). Nah, pero sí me parece triste¿a ustedes no? No olviden dejar review, por favor

**Nota de la autora (2): **Hace ya mucho tiempo que debía pasearme por mis viejos fics y reeditarlos. Ésta reedición termina hoy, 29 de Mayo del 2005. Afortunadamente sólo estoy revisando errores de dedo y gramática: la trama permanece igual.


End file.
